


Training

by fembuck



Category: Blade: The Series
Genre: Bloodplay, F/F, Femslash, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-02
Updated: 2007-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase introduces Krista to some of the joys of being a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

Krista growled her fangs distending as she felt Chase lick her neck. She lifted her hand up, tangling it in the blonde's hair, grasping Chase's bleached blonde locks with a force that made the other woman purr and roughly tug Krista's head to the side.

Krista's body arched as she felt Chase's fangs penetrate the skin of her neck, a long drawn out moan escaping from her mouth as she felt Chase's mouth begin to suck, drawing the blood out of her neck and into her mouth.

She hadn't thought that it could feel this good. Chase had told her that everything felt better after one had been turned, and that even pain because something covetous but she hadn't believed her. Now she knew, she thought as she pushed Chase's head more firmly against her neck. Now she knew.

Krista growled, her lips curving up threateningly as she bared her fangs at Chase as the blonde pulled away from her neck. She wanted more.

Chase smiled at her, teeth red with her blood a drop of it running sensuously from the corner of her mouth with she collected with her thumb and then presented to Krista who immediately took the digit into her mouth cleaning it before biting down and sucking greedily on the blood released from the wound she had created.

Chase bit her bottom lip, her eyes hooding as she watched Krista. The brunette was so eager, had taken so naturally to the change that she couldn't believe she had opposed turning her. Krista was glorious and she would have to thank Marcus later for allowing her to break the girl in.

"Patience," Christa murmured softly removing her thumb from Krista's mouth, her hands reaching out to rest on the brunette's hips. "There's more than one place to bite," she continued tugging Krista's dress up until it was bunched at her waist, a slow smile working its way across her lips before she dropped to her knees.

"Oh," Krista choked out as she felt Chase's tongue lick a long wet path up her thigh towards the juncture between her legs. And as she felt Chase's fangs teasingly run along her most sensitive flesh a predatory and joyous smile spread across Krista's lips before she hissed loudly and drew Chase's head more firmly against her as the blonde bit down.

As her hips undulated and Chases drew her nails up and down her thighs leaving angry, bloody red trails in her wake, Krista realized that she was going to enjoy working undercover.

The End


End file.
